Twilight of the Silver Land
by omnious
Summary: A survivor from Silver Knights has been found and she has been in the Grand Chase's care. What will happen? Just find it out in this story. Warning! This is an OC story.
1. The Twilight

Twilight of the Silver Land

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grand Chase; I only own my OC and this story.

omnious: Sorry if I publish worst story. I grew tired of my current prior story, so I decided to create another bad story to begin anew. This story has just flashed in my mind and will be focused on my OC at first.

Chapter 1: The Twilight

* * *

><p>At the Ruins of Silver Knights, around 9:00 pm,<p>

_Someone's POV_

I am at the tallest building that remained here. I see at the sky. I am hoping that I could see some stars that twilight in the sky, but I only get a clear night to see. I feel so lonely. I want to get use of this, but I can't do it. My memories keep me from the reality that only me being here. Some time has passed. I am remaining silent, feeling the wind breeze and hearing some of wild animals' voices. I can't l go anywhere, but I can move to anyplace. I wish that this lonely feeling just go away. I don't like to feel like this. Alone, sad, regret, and tears flow from my light brown colored eyes. Around 10:00 pm I hear a voice of a man. I sneak behind the ruins and search for that voice origins.

_Jin's POV_

I can't sleep. I get here because Knight Master ordered us to examine something here. I don't know the details. I only know that this place reminds me of the old days where I could chat and train with my fellow Silver Knights.

"I wish this place never been destroyed." I sigh.

I keep wandering around, hoping I could find my unseen friends. I go to the tallest building here. I want to see from there, the remains of Silver Knights palace.

Before I reach my destination, I feel someone have his eye on me. I stand by my weapon, the Vajra, and ready my battle stance.

"Who are you? I know you are here! If you are not showing yourself, I'll come to you and give you a nice beating." I shout.

As soon as I said that, a figure with same clothing as my first job, Fighter but dominant with white, come out. I can see that she is a girl and have hair style like me and I can see her on her back, the same fire emblem as I have (A/N: please correct me if I got wrong).

"Are you one of the Silver Knights?" I ask her.

_Someone's POV_

I hear his question, but I'm not feeling right to answer that. I keep silent and ready my battle stance. He sees me ready to attack him and tries to seal my movement. I punch and kick him from every direction. But my efforts are futile; I can't even touch his cloth. He keep blocking and directing my attacks on another direction. I examine him and realize that his weapon is the infamous the Vajra that we, Silver Knights, are hoping to be able to use. I also realize that his movements are just like mine.

_Jin's POV_

What is this? I feel like I fought with myself. Her attacks, her movements, and even how she examines the situation just like me. Is she one of the Silver Knights before? If that is true, why must we fight with each other? Or she just thinks me as an outsider? I'll try this, all or nothing.

"Wait! Stop your attacks! I'm Jin, one of the remnants of Silver Knights." I shout at her.

She stops her attacks almost at sudden. Then she moves in a circle examines me.

* * *

><p><em>Someone's POV<em>

I stop my attacks and move in a circle to examine him. I can see him wears weird clothing. I am only interested in his weapon. Then I try to ask.

"Your weapon looks so strong. Is that what is the Vajra?" I ask him.

"You're right. This is the Vajra." he answers me.

"This is odd. I think only Silver Knights know that weapon and know how to use it. So this means, you are truly a Silver Knights?" I say in disbelieve.

"I have said it before. I am a Silver Knight." he says in high tone.

I get a jolt of happiness. I thought I am the only survivor of the Silver Knights. Now I find the other Silver Knight here. I let my tears flow from my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jin says; his expression looks worried about me.

"Sorry, I let my emotion flowing through my tears. I am also the remnant of Silver Knights. I am here hoping to meet someone like you. But I attack you without realizing that you are also my kind. I still need more training." I say so bluntly.

"The same goes for me. I must say that we are from the same kind. I still need more training also. Oh, right. What is your name?" he says.

"Oh, no! I'm really sorry, Jin. My name is Sion. Back then I was at defense and support team. So I can run for my live and survive." I say.

"It's good for you. I am happy that I can find the one of my kind." he says.

"What are you doing here? Looking for your remnants friends also?" I ask.

"No. I'm here to examine something." he answers.

"What is it? Maybe I can help you." I offer my help.

"That would be nice. But I don't really know the details." he says.

"So, what will you do now?" I ask again.

"Let's just meet my new friends from Grand Chase. I bet you'll be happy with them." he offers me back.

"Okay." I answer.

We walk back to Jin's companion called Grand Chase. I'm happy enough to find Jin, the other remnant of the Silver Knights. My heart beats so fast that I will find new friends, the friends of Jin.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis' POV<em>

I realize that Jin isn't with us anymore.

"What is that red head doing? We still need to investigate something here!" I roar loud.

"Calm down miss Elesis. This is Jin's hometown, so he won't get lost here." Arme says, trying to calm me down.

"What Arme said is true Red. Just wait here and he will be back." Sieghart says at me.

I stare at that old man. Then I say, "My name is Elesis! I have said it more than hundreds times."

"I know that, Red." Sieghart keep mocking me.

I unsheathe my Giant Sword, I forgot to bring my Ssanggeom, and try to slash him. Ronan and Ryan hold my arms so I can't swing my weapon to that old man.

"Calm down Elesis. This is not the time to fight with Master Sieghart." Ronan says.

"Hey, Ronan, why don't you just try Lass's secret technique to hold Arme's anger?" Ryan says to Ronan.

I can see Ronan's face grows red but he won't let his arm away from my arm.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Ronan knows the answer, but he plays dumb.

I also know the answer and that's why I struggle more violently. I want to mince that old man now. I don't want to be hit by that 'secret technique' also. I feel something blunt hit my head and make me fall into the ground. I see who was done it and I see Lire. She hits me with her Composite Bow.

"Ouch, that's hurt." I complain.

_Lire'sPOV_

Just as usual, Miss Elesis get mad at Master Sieghart. Ronan and Ryan are trying to calm her but she struggle more violently. I step in and hit her head with my weapon, Composite Bow, and make her fall to the ground. I hear her complains to my action.

"Miss Elesis, just calm down. Jin has gone no longer than half hours." I say to her.

"Yeah, Red. Just wait here." Sieghart start to talk again, keep mocking at his granddaughter while lie down on a chair (I think).

"Old man! I'll mince you now!" Elesis roars again to Master Sieghart.

Before she can get up, Mari has tied her.

"Thank you Mari." I say.

Then we can see Jin come back. He brings another person with him.

_Amy's POV_

When I am going to die for boring, I see Jin come back to us. He brings another person with him. I can see that person is a girl. I got a little mad at him.

"Hi everyone, she is-" Jin tries to introduce her to us, but I cut his line.

"Jin! Are you not happy with me? You bring another girl in front of me…" I say, and drop tears from my eyes.

"Woah! Don't think something like that Amy! You're the only one in my heart!" Jin responds me as fast as my voice disappeared.

"Really? So, who is that girl?" I ask him, a little relieved.

"I don't know what has happened between you and Jin, but I'm one of his kind. My name is Sion." she introduces herself.

_Sion's POV_

I can tell that that pink haired girl and Jin have some kind of relationship. I'm a little envious of him. He can find someone to be called friend and also the one that worry about him. Not like me. I escaped with my friend from the same group, support group, but only me that is survived. I wanted to help the others that day, but I didn't have enough power remained in me. Now that I found lots of peoples beside Jin, I can forget about it. I swear that I won't let any of them, any of Jin's friends, to be sacrificed just to help me out of critical situation.

"May I know your names?" I ask them politely.

"My name is Sieghart." the one claims his name is Sieghart come closer to me. I can see his smiling face.

"The one on the ground is Red." he continues.

"Hey! My name is Elesis! Don't call me Red everytime!" the girl on the ground says.

"Don't mind her. The others are, Arme," he says while pointing his hand to purple haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." Arme says to me; she is smiling.

"Lass," Sieghart continues and points to white haired boy. He looks at his weapon, a Nodachi.

"Hi." that's all what he says.

"Lire, Ryan," Sieghart points at two green clothed that has pointed ears.

"Hi, I'm Lire, and this is Ryan." that girl says and introduces the boy.

"It's nice to have more companions." the one named Ryan says.

"Mari," he continues and pointed at blue haired one.

"You wear clothing like Jin's Fighter set." that girl says.

"And Amy." he points at that pink haired one that Jin has called before.

"You know my name when Jin says it right? Nice to meet you." Amy says.

"Hey! You haven't introduced me to her!" Jin complains Sieghart.

"You're the one who brings her right? Why should I introduce you." he answers.

"Oh, right." Jin realizes.

I get chuckle at Jin's reaction. He acts like he was not a Silver Knight. Then I see them entirely, nearly drop my tear. And I ask them.

"Jin said that you want to investigate about something here. What do you investigate?" I ask them.

"Recently, we heard some of monsters' voices coming from The Whispering Woods. Looks like there is someone killed them. So we investigate there, but got nothing." Mari explains.

Monsters at The Whispering Woods? Don't tell me…

"We continued our investigation to here. This place is the closest place from The Whispering Woods." she continues.

"And you seek for the culprit here?" I ask.

"Right. Do you know something?" she asks back.

"Hehehe. The truth is, I am the one who killed them as my daily training." I answer them, a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>omnious: So there is how she met with Grand Chase.<p>

Sion: Where are the other chasers? The ones whose races are Demon.

omnious: They are at the mansion. You will meet them soon enough.

Sion: Okay, I'll be waiting for that.

omnious: Sorry if this story get you nowhere. I'm bad at POV-style story telling. Forgive me! And please R&R.

note: Sion is my OC, and its name coming from Shion on Xenogsaga. Sion is Silver Knights remnant; I want to give Jin a moment of joy of meeting his kind. Her job is just like Jin's first job and wears the same cloth with dominated with white color, Jin's cloth dominated with black and red. Her weapon is gauntlet. About the story's title and chapter's title, will be cleared on the next chapter. Sion is a girl based on its name origins and I want to create some kind of image, opps, nearly spoil this one.


	2. The Night Sky

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grand Chase; I only own my OC and this story.

omnious: I only knew the first chapter clearly, this chapter seems so blurry for me. I hope I can link her with the Grand Chase.

Chapter 2: Night Sky

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

We are at the Ruins of Silver Knight because there were some weird voices came from The Whispering Woods and we had been ordered to examine what has caused it. There I accidentally met a girl with the same clothing same as my Fighter set. The difference just her cloth was dominated with white color. After we exchanged blows several times (even I said exchanged blows, the reality is, I only block and parry her attacks), we introduced ourselves. From there, I knew that her name is Sion and she is one of the Silver Knights survivors. I am very happy hearing this from her; I thought no one survived beside me. I brought her to meet my friend, Grand Chase, whom I am going with. After Master Sieghart introduced entire the Chasers at her, we ask her for some info regarding that incident.

"Hehehe. The truth is, I am the one who killed them as my daily training." she answers us.

"So it was your doing? You're so strong to do it yourself." Elesis says.

"No wonder. She is truly a Silver Knight remnant." I say so proudly.

"Not like that. I was just being lucky to be able to kill them." Sion says.

I know that she is only being modest as I am also a Silver Knight.

"Now we have found the culprit." Mari says.

"Let's just bring her to meet Knight Master." Lass says.

"That's a great idea!" Master Sieghart says, I can see him smirking. I don't like his smirk.

"Who is Knight Master? Is he strong?" Sion asks.

"Knight Master is our leader and she is a woman. You'll know when you meet her." Elesis says.

"Is this alright, Jin?" Sion asks me.

"Of course. There is also a mansion for us, Grand Chase Mansion. You'll like it." I answer her.

I can feel some kind of deadly aura on my back. I look at its origin, and it is coming from Amy.

_Amy's POV_

Jin has been so friendly to her. He is not looking at me. I get a little mad and releasing deadly aura towards him. I want to beat him so he will remember of me more. Before I tried to hit Jin, he is already looking at me. I hide my Kleiophone and smile.

"Hey, Amy! You act weird today." Ryan says.

"What are you saying about? I am like usual." I say, trying to hide it.

"Okay then, I thing I just get some weird feeling." he says and he walk towards Lire.

"Lire, do you think Amy got sick or something?" he asks Lire.

"I know you're worrying her. She just got some kind of jealous." Lire answers Ryan. I glare at Lire, make her feels chill run through her spine.

"Are you alright?" he asks again.

"No-nothing. Just forget I had just said." she says.

* * *

><p>And so we start our journey back to the Serdin in Bermesiah at the next morning. I take Jin's arm as soon as we depart.<p>

_Sion's POV_

I can see that pink princess grabs Jin's arm.

"Is she always like this?" I ask to Arme.

"Not always, but for some times she just like this." she answers.

"I see…" I respond back.

I can see Jin's expression so happy. Maybe I can have that expression also with them. I can feel my heart filled with joy, but still leaving some holes. I wish I can fill this hole quickly. We arrived at the port and wait for a ship that can lead us to Bermesiah. I don't know if it is our bad luck. We get the ship at 4:00 pm, so we set sail to Bermesiah as the sun burns the land.

At the ship, around 9:00 pm,

I can't sleep with this much tremors and noises from Elesis. I am wondering how the others could sleep peacefully like that. At least I can see the sky now. I can see the stars twinkling from the back of this ship. I remembered something when I see them.

_Flashback_

_Back then, I was only a newbie. I still learned how to use chi wave and started train with my classmates. Lots of my friends excelled me. I can only smiled and watched them grew fast leaving me behind. One thing I really liked from them is, they never bully me and never ever leave me alone (I am not saying the skills and powers). Sometime I danced on my own. I really liked how I moved my body while dancing. I was done it in my private place so, no one ever know this._

_One day, one of my friends wanted to meet me and searched to my private place. From that day, my friends knew I can dance beautifully (that is what they said, I don't really know if my dance so good). And in any occasion when we got some rest times, they ever encouraged me to dance and they played some musical instruments. I was really happy. My heart was full with happiness. We kept this event as our secrets. We didn't want to involve another party and we swore that our party was just for us._

_But, after one month, our group leader, formerly our teacher, found out this event. We got scared, especially me. I didn't have enough power and skill to be called Silver Knight back then. But he said we could keep on doing this event with one condition, and that was I should dance on several parties. Those parties were being held to congratulate those who had finished their mission and for the assignment of a new group leader. I could only cry and say many thanks to him. The one who formerly my teacher and my future group leader (I was still training and hadn't in that group)._

_When I was called for my first time to dance on one of those parties, I got a little scared. Those who would watch me were group leaders, teachers, our proud seniors, elders, and also the leader of Silver Knight himself. I couldn't make mistakes, even once. I could only tremble before entering the stage. When I started to dance, I forgot of my feeling before. I only felt my body moved by itself and fears escaped from my heart. After I finished, my future group leader says he was proud of me. There was also an event that made me nearly fainted. That was the leader of Silver Knight gave me title of the Twilight of Silver Land._

_Those were my happy memories, started from a small happiness to the top of my happiness._

_End of Flashback_

"What are you doing here?" I hear someone talking from my back and make me snap from my hallucination of my past. I look at its origins and find Jin stands there.

"I can't sleep because of something." I answer him and look at the starry sky again.

"No wonder. With that much of noises, you who haven't been with her so long won't be able to sleep." he says.

"So, it was the same for you when you met her?" I ask, a smile appear on my lips.

"Yeah. She was a trouble maker. But Amy is making more troubles." Jin says; I can see him chuckles.

"Oh,yeah. I see your hand got imprisoned by her before. But you looked so happy. Is there something you feel?" I ask with curious added.

"Oh, that. I can't say anything besides that, I like her." he answers and his face turns red.

"Are you got some sickness? Your face seems so red." I am worried about it.

"What? Oh, this is nothing. Let's just try to sleep." Jin goes back to the cabin.

I only look at him while he got away and continue staring at the sky.

'I hope I can be like him. I want to feel happiness once again before I leave this world.' I think.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

We arrived at Bermesiah's port and I go first to step on the land.

"Everybody! Hurry up! Or else, I'll leave you!" I say and wave my hand to them.

"Shut up! You have a big mouth!" Elesis protests.

"Don't block the way Red!" Master Sieghart says, kicking that red head girl.

She kisses the land and I laugh on that.

"What the hell are you doing, old man!" Elesis roars and unsheathes her Giant Sword.

She swings his weapon, but Master Sieghart evades that attack and it's now directing Sion.

"Sion, be careful!" I shout.

_Sion's POV_

I see Sieghart evades Elesis's Giant Sword and now it's directing to me. I can hear Amy's shout. I don't really care about it. I parry her attack like nothing.

"Wow! You are really strong." Sieghart says.

"Thank you." I reply him and smile. Then we land one by one. As we walk, everyone says something.

"Elesis, be careful when you use your weapon!" Ronan scold her.

"But, he start it first. Sorry Sion." Elesis says, sulking.

"Don't apologize; I know what you are feeling." I try to encourage her.

"But still, you got hot head and hard head at the same time." Ryan mocks her.

"Ryan, it's enough. She has been scolded by Ronan already." Lire says.

"It is alright, that misdirected attack won't harm Silver Knight." Jin says.

"But, still it's dangerous when you're not ready." Mari says.

"We already know Jin's capability. I think she also has the same as him." Arme says.

"Hahaha, of course she has it." Jin says.

"Yes, she has it, but not your hard head." Mari says while passing Jin.

"Hard head? Is that also your capability?" I ask Jin.

"That's no capability, just doing mistakes over and over." Sieghart says.

"I don't get it." I say.

"Enough chit-chat! Get ready to walk now!" Elesis order us.

"Right! Let's get going~~" Amy says, grabbing Jin's arm happily again.

"What is her position?" I ask Lire.

"Hahaha, she is our leader. But she still obey Knight Master's order." she answers.

* * *

><p>We walk to a place they called Serdin. I can see lots of people here and a castle. They just keep walking through the town and enter the castle. I follow them as I don't know the situation. In this castle, we walk through some corridors and stop on a large door.<p>

"Knight Master, it's me! Elesis." Elesis shout at that door.

"Hey! Don't be so rude!" Lire protests.

"Please come in. We have waited for you." I hear a woman voice from that door.

Elesis open that door and we go inside. After we arrive at the center, they suddenly kneel down. I follow them quickly. I am embarrassed. No one ever tell me about this.

"We report back after our investigation about those weird voices." Elesis says.

"Good. You've found the culprit?" that woman in red armor asks.

"We're not only finding, but also bringing her." Elesis says, smirking a little.

"Where is she?" she asks.

"The culprit is-" Elesis tries to answer, but Jin cut her line.

"Not the culprit! She is one of the Silver Knight's remnants. And those voices were made when she was training." Jin says.

"Sorry, I don't think my training cause you trouble." I say.

"The remnant of Silver Knights? So she is your kind, Jin. I'm happy to hear that. Ah, sorry, I am Knight Master. Please forgive my rudeness." she says.

"Ah no, don't be like that. This is my honor to meet you. Also, I can see the Queen at present. I feel like being a special person here." I say.

"Hohoho, you're so polite. I think we must get them rest, Knight Master." Queen says.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. As you have heard, you can rest now." Knight Master says.

"At least!" Elesis shout out loud.

Sieghart hit her with his Soluna.

"Ouch!"

So we walk to Grand Chase Mansion. I stop my step before entering that mansion.

"What's the matter?" Lire asks.

"I am not feeling alright to go inside. This is your mansion right?" I say.

"Don't worry. You can enter, but you must be tested next day." Elesis says that while she goes inside.

"Tested? For what?" I ask, confused.

"Every members entering Grand Chase must be tested." Jin says.

"But, I haven't said that I will join Grand Chase." I say.

"But we know you will join us someday. Because your kind is here." Sieghart says and goes inside.

"So weird. I know I'll join here, but you mustn't spoil anything you know." I pout.

"Let's just go inside." Lire encourage me.

"Okay then…" I build up my courage and enter that mansion.

* * *

><p>omnious: *sob* This is bad, right? *sob*<p>

Sion: Oh, c'mon. You still must update your prior story.

Zeta: Right. But I hope you're not updating it.

omnious: I'll update it!

Zeta: You really like to press me…

Sion: Don't be so harsh to Zeta, my author~.

omnious: Hehehe. By the way, please R&R.

Zeta: Wait! Don't go after saying like that!

Sion: Just like before he creates me.

note: Zeta, Razer, and Selena won't be here. So don't hope you see them. As I said before the story, this story just flashed in my mind with only one chapter. I don't know how should I continue this story.


	3. A Star Arises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grand Chase; I only own my OC and this story.

omnious: Okay, now I'll try to create some chaos now.

Sion: Chaos?

omnious: Just read the story.

Chapter 3: A Star Arises

* * *

><p>The Grand Chase ordered by Knight Master to investigate the one behind of some weird voices on The Whispering Woods. They found nothing there and moved to the Ruins of Silver Knights. There, they found out that the one causing those voices was Sion, a survivor of the Silver Knights, the same as Jin. They brought her back to Serdin and reported back to Knight Master. Knight Master intended to test her and maybe she wanted her to join Grand Chase.<p>

_Sion's POV_

I built up my courage and enter the mansion. As soon as I am entering it, I can feel dark aura somewhere inside. I rush to its origins and find that there are 3 demons at The Lounge (I think).

"There are demons here?" I shout and ready my battle stance.

"Who are you? You're so rude." one of them, the female one, says to me.

I ready to attack them, then Jin is coming to The Lounge and he is stopping me from attacking them.

"Calm down. They are also with us; they're members of Grand Chase." Jin explains.

"Demons as your friends?" I tilt my head.

"Don't just see people of from the outside. They may be Demons, but they're our precious friends that have fought with us so many times." he continues.

"I see, if you say that." I say and I face those three saying, "sorry to disturb you." I bow to them.

I can see the one that has said to me has calmed down and continue leaning her elbows on top of the sofa.

"Let me introduce them. The one talking with you before called Ley. Ley, this is Sion." Jin says.

"Hello Ley, nice to meet you." I say.

"As long as you're not attacking me, I'm fine." Ley answers without looking at me. This is a part of my fault, so I can't blame her.

"Next one sit on the sofa under Ley is Dio. Dio, this is Sion." Jin continues.

I see that Dio sit facing the table and there is a book on the table. Maybe he is reading it.

"Hello Dio, nice to meet you." I say.

"Yeah, same here." Dio answers, but he keeps looking at that book.

"And the last one, the one leaning on the wall with a sword, is called Zero. Zero, this is Sion." Jin continues again.

"Hello Zero, nice to meet you." I say.

"…" he just looking at me and waves his hand.

They are so interesting. I thought Demons are human's arc enemies, but I can see them befriend with humans. I examine The Lounge a little longer and find Sieghart is sleeping on the other sofa.

"Sieghart sleeps here? Is he doesn't own a room?" I ask Jin.

"He is only lazy and that sofa is one of his favorite spots." Jin sighs.

"Oh… I see…" I tilt my head.

"The dinner is ready!" I hear a loud voice that I recognize as Amy's voice.

Sieghart stands and walks away, the other three just follows him. Jin sees me and nods his head saying that he wants me to follow him. I obey him and follow him until I am inside a room with a large table.

"This is our Dining Room." Jin says.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

After I have called everyone, I and Arme prepared the meals. I can see everyone is coming into Dining Room and I see Sion near Jin that makes me flinch for a moment. I'm so glad that the plates I am holding are not slip from my hands.

'What the hell is this! I'll warn her!' I think.

After preparation is complete, we sit on the chairs like it used to be. I can see Sion is still standing there.

_Sion's POV_

The preparation of the meals has already completed, but I am standing idly near the door. I don't know where I should sit on.

"Come here, there is an empty chair near me." Lire tells me.

"Okay." I walk to her and sit near her.

"Let's begin to eat!" Elesis says and she grabs some of the meats already. She eats them quickly as if she doesn't have any tomorrow if she didn't eat.

"Is she always like this?" I ask Lire.

"Your respond is just like the other when they first have meals with Elesis." Lire sighs.

I get a sweat drop from her responds. I look at the others; they eat so calmly, ignoring Elesis's way of eating. I start to have a sip of a soup that is given by Arme.

*sruup*

"Wow, this is very tasty!" I comment.

"That soup is being made by Arme." Lire says.

"Wow Arme, you're a great chef!" I give her my compliment.

"Don't say thing like that; I'm just a normal girl you know." Arme says; blushes a little.

"That's right. I really love Cherry Pie she made." Lass says while eats Cherry Pie he has said.

"Aw, Lass. You embarrass me." Arme blushes even more.

* * *

><p>We continue to eat. I can see several meals being prepared aside from that soup, there are also a meat cooked with some sauces, some salads, Cherry Pies on Lass side, and many more. I also realize that Elesis's shares are much more than the others, including me. I don't know why, but she eats it quicker than us. 'Maybe she is an eating contest winner,' I think.<p>

Before everyone finished their meals, Elesis has finished up her share and she looks like still hungry.

'What a great food capacity she has.' I think.

I have already full, so I offer her to have mine.

"Are you still hungry? I have already full, you can have mine." I say.

"WOW! Many thanks." she shouts and takes my shares then stuffs them in her mouth.

"You shouldn't have done it, Sion." Lire says.

"Why?" I ask.

"She doesn't know when to stop eating." Lire says.

I tilt my head, confused. I see Elesis finishes my shares also and she begins to search another meal to eat again. I get a sweat drop.

* * *

><p>After Dinner,<p>

_Amy's POV_

I stare at that girl. I am mad at her. I want to beat her so bad. 'Am I jealous?' I ask myself in my mind.

"Do you have a moment, Sion?" I ask her to have a private chat.

"Hm? Sure." she answers.

We stay on the Dining Room until the others have gone outside. Then I tell her,

"Don't ever come near Jin!" I warn her.

_Sion's POV_

'What's with her?' I talk for myself in my mind.

"If you ever flirted to him, I'll crush you!" she says in full anger.

'Is she positioned me as her love enemy?' I think.

Then Jin is coming in.

"I forgot to tell you about your room." Jin says to me.

"I'll tell her about it. You just go away!" Amy says, still mad.

"Okay, but it is not good to be mad my princess." Jin says; flirting to her and going away.

"Aw, your comment is the best." she says, blushes.

"Err… About the room, is there any room unused?" I ask; a little troubled by her action towards me.

"Just follow me." she says cheerfully.

Now she is creeps me more.

I follow her trough the corridor and she stops on a door.

"This is your room, next to Lire's." she says.

"Thank you." I show my gratitude.

I open its door and see a bed, a drawer, a dresser, and a window. From that window, I can see Bermesiah's panoramas.

"I like this room." I say.

"You can customize it to your liking." she says and she leaves me.

"I don't know what I should do with this room." I say to myself.

First thing first, I have been too tired to do anything. I throw my body on the bed and start to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Lire's POV<em>

I see Amy is coming from the door of empty room next to my room. I wonder what she has done.

"Hi Amy," I greet her.

"Hi Lire," she greets back.

"What have you done there?" I ask.

"I just show Sion her room." she says.

"So she got a room next to me."

"Right. If something happened to her, you can help her first."

"Okay then. I'll greet her as a good neighbor."

"Good luck, see you!"

"See you!"

I see her leaves me and I walk towards that room. The door is open and I can see her sleeps. I smile and close that door and then I return to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

I fall into a deep sleep. I haven't slept so well these days. I am dreaming about my past, the day when I have been a star, The Twilight of Silver Land.

_In dream_

"_Are you ready? It's your turn after instrumental music ended. They'll accompany you on your performance." I heard someone told me to be ready._

"_Don't worry! I'm ready as ever. Just tell me when my turn is ready." I said to him._

_I was very excited as I would fill the event of the assignation of new group leaders. One of them was my friend, a friend that was always in good mark in every session of our class's sessions. I was very proud of him. He was helping me when I had some troubles like when I couldn't focus my chi; he told me the basics of chi again and again until I could focus it. He was really a nice person. When I was still remembering the past, someone told me to come out._

"_Sion, this is your turn to come out." he said._

"_Alright be right there." I said and ran into the stage._

_I saw the usual faces and new faces. I felt my heart beat so fast. I wanted to perform till my body couldn't support me. But there was a rule that every performance have a time limit, so I couldn't perform until all of my powers drained out._

_I was enjoying dance. I was also enjoying the music that accompanied me. I was also enjoying everyone looking at me with happy faces. I love dancing._

_End of dream_

I wake up and hear some voices from outside. I see the sun only peek from the horizon, meaning this is still dawn. I wonder what happen, so I walk outside the mansion.

I can see Amy performing dance and she also sings. The others become the spectators. I fell my body wants to move. I realize that I can't forget that I love dancing. I search someplace to dance secretly. I go into a forest near the mansion and start dancing there.

'This really feels so good. I can't resist dancing.' I think.

I'm not realizing that some monsters, Slimes, Mushmons, and even Treant are watching me dancing. They even cheer me that make me realize that I get surrounded.

"KYAA! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" I scream out loud, I forget that I'm a Fighter for this moment.

_Sieghart's POV_

I hear someone is screaming. It is a girl voice and I think I know this voice. Whatever, I am running to its origins and see Sion is surrounded by Trial Forest's monsters.

'What is she doing? She can beat them all by herself, right?' I ask no one, just on my mind.

I see her helpless state and charge at those monsters. I unsheathe my Soluna and finish them without lots of efforts.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I… I just come here to have a walk." she answers, but I know that obviously a lie.

"You won't be surrounded by them if you just walking. Answer my question truthfully." I nearly scream at her.

Before she is answering my question, Lass, Lire, and Jin come to our place.

"Is she alright?" Lire asks me.

"You can see by yourself." I say, sheathe my Soluna and walk away.

"This is weird." Lass says.

"Yeah, this is weird." Jin says.

_Sion's POV_

"Don't worry; I just shocked because some monsters are surrounding me." I say to them.

"This is one weird answer also Sieghart's action also weird." Lire says.

"Why?" I ask.

"This place's name is Trial Forest, as the name suggested; this is a place to train for beginners. You should be able to beat them by yourself." Lass explains.

"And for Sieghart, beside that he is lazy, he also a womanizer in some way. It is not right for him to let you sit like this." Jin says and he helps me to stand.

"Maybe, it is because I have lied to him." I says, avoiding everyone eyes.

"You lied to him?" Jin asks me.

Then I explain what has happened after those monsters are surrounding me. I'm not mentioning that I can dance.

"You have made a great mistake here. Sieghart knows ones capability and monsters behavior, you can't lie about that. Also he hates the one lying about his/ her power." Jin says.

Oh my. I have made one great mistake. I must hurry to say sorry to him.

"But, what are you doing here? In Trial Forest?" Lire asks.

"I…" 'I mustn't lie again.' "I'm dancing and those monsters are surrounding me." I say the truth to her.

"You can dance? Great, we want to see your dancing." Lire says cheerfully.

I can't say anything anymore; I just follow them back to the stage where Amy's concert is held.

"Hey, Sion says she can dance!" Lire shouts to the other and they get their attentions to me.

"Really? We only have Amy to see a dance." Elesis says.

"Excuse me! I'm the star here!" Amy complains.

"Just let us see your dance." Ronan says.

"Err… Okay." I reply to him.

Then I walk to the stage. I feel wind blows me lightly and I close my eye to feel it more. I feel so refreshed to be able to dance again. The dance at Trial Forest is like a practice to this. I start my dance.

_End of POV_

* * *

><p>The Grand Chase saw Sion's dancing and they couldn't release their eye from her. Her dance was so beautiful; Amy forced to accept that Sion can dance better than her. They kept their eye on Sion until lots of monsters were coming out from Trial Tower.<p>

_Sieghart's POV_

'What is this? Lots of monster from Trial Tower come out from their lair?' I think.

Then I see at Sion, 'is this the reason of why she gets surrounded before? I'll bet on this.'

"Hey, monsters are coming. But don't pay attention to them. I want to make sure of something." I say.

The others just get confusions, but they obey me.

_Sion's POV_

Lots of monsters are coming here. I can't help but to stop dancing and ready my battle stance. Just then Sieghart says, "continue dancing, I think they want to see you from close."

"Are you mad!" I scold him, but he seems so calm.

"Trust me." he says.

I can't say anything and obey him. I continue to dance. I see those monsters sit on the ground watching me.

'No way! What Sieghart has said is true!' I scream on my mind.

After several minutes, a yeti jumps from Trial Tower's top. It lands near Siieghart.

"Hey Wendy, you're supposed to guard Trial Tower, why are you here?" he asks it.

"Maybe he wants to see Sion from close." Ryan answers jokingly.

I see Wendy sits and watch me, I think, 'No way, even a yeti likes my dancing!'

_End of POV_

So the new star had arisen. The one entitled with the Twilight of Silver Land had already shown off her talent to Grand Chase. What would happen to her next?

* * *

><p>omnious: Obviously a hell!<p>

Sion: ... *grab omnious's shirt*

omnious: What? Want do smash me to the wall again? (see author note at The Knight With Two Souls chapter 10, chapter 16 of the site chapter number.)

Sion: Thanks for continuing mine.

omnious: Just as I want. Maybe…

Zeta: Continue mine, omnious!

omnious: Hey, don't just tell me to update after I updated another story please!

Zeta: R&R please!

omnious: HEY!


	4. Starlet Vs Twilight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grand Chase; I only own my OC and this story.

omnious: A chaos will begun here.

Sion: I don't like this.

Chapter 4: Starlet Vs Twilight

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I saw Sion is dancing more beautiful than me. I hate to admit it. But when I see at Jin, he stare Sion like there are no one beside him. I grow mad and I challenge her.

"Sion!" I call her.

_Sion's POV_

I hear Amy is calling my name, so I stop dancing. Most of the monsters (that are watching me) stare at Amy. Maybe they are mad at her, because I stopped dancing because of her called my name.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want to challenge you!" Amy says.

"Challenge me?" I confused a little.

"Yeah, I challenge you in a dancing competition between you and me!" Amy says.

"Wohoo! So, Jin will be the prize then." Sieghart mocks Jin.

"Hey! What is the deal!" Jin protested.

_Jin's POV_

Sieghart is so mean to make me a prize. What is his deal? I just want to watch the concert.

"It looks like Amy challenge her because of you Jin." Mari says.

"What!" I shout, shocked.

"Just let the competition on!" Elesis says cheerfully.

I can't stop them. I see Amy goes to the stage as well, prepared to dance side by side with Sion. But wait a moment, a Silver Knight that can dance, also not a regular dancer… I think I know something about it. Oh right! My group leader had said to me that there was a great dancer entitled with Twilight of… Damn I had forgotten about it. C'mon my head, remembers it!

_Sion's POV_

I don't know why things turned into like this. One thing for sure, Jin and Amy are a good couple. I don't want to break them apart. I will try to dance, but not with my fullest; I must be the one to lose. Suddenly I hear someone calling me, not my name, but my title when I was with Silver Knights.

"The Twilight of Silver Land, yeah, now I remembered." Jin shouts in happiness.

"What!" I say in a shock.

"Sion, The Twilight of Silver Land, show all of you got!" Jin cheers me, "Amy, don't falter, she is a very good dancer, but I know you can beat her!"

Cheering both of us… But now, I can't let myself lost. I don't want my title to be wasted.

"Sorry," I say slowly to the girl next to me.

_Amy's POV_

She said sorry to me? What the hell is she thinking? I can see most of the spectators don't have any patience to wait us.

"Let's just begin! Music, please!" I say.

Lass start the tape recorder and we start to dance. I dance as graceful as I could, as elegant as I could. I am so sure that this is my best.

* * *

><p><em>Arme's POV<em>

Wow, I can't believe this. Amy's dance just gets better. I can see that she is serious about Jin.

"Keep up like that Amy!" Jin cheers her.

"I know you can beat her in dancing!" Lire cheers also.

I also want to cheer her, but then Mari says a thing that shocks us.

"Amy has gotten better, but she still can't rival Sion's performance." she said.

Then I see at Sion. I feel like I am on another world, a world that is full of peace, where I can feel myself calm forever. What is this, I ask in my mind.

_Elesis's POV_

I feel like my eyes get glued to Sion. I can't say anything, my mouth feel like being locked. I can't believe a dance can affect me like this.

_Dio's POV_

I don't really care about human's culture, but this girl, Sion, make me feel like I am on a place that I can keep calm all the time. Is this a magic?

_Zero's POV_

"Grand," I call my sword.

"I know; I am also feeling that. But this is not a spell or something." Grandark responds back.

I can see some illusion by watching Sion dancing. I feel, or it is just my thought, at peace.

_Ronan's POV_

I can't believe it. Her level in dancing surpasses Amy's skill so greatly.

"What a shock to have our dancer lost at the very start." I say in low voice.

_Ley's POV_

I don't care about anything, including these dances. I am not even bothered to see them. I keep my eyes on the monsters, especially that Yeti, Wendy.

_Ryan's POV_

I see SIon's dance and have hallucination me being surrounded by tall trees. I really love this! I love nature! I can be at peace! (a/n: too dumb I think)

_Amy's POV_

I let my eyes to peek at my friends, but I only see Lire is seeing me. The others see at Sion's direction, except Ley; she doesn't see either of us. I already know my fate by this, but I don't want to stop before the music stopped first.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

I am happy, very happy. I can dance once again with the title of The Twilight of Silver Land. I am forgetting that I am in a contest. I only like dancing. I love dancing from the bottom of my heart. I got snapped from my own world when the music has stopped.

"Too bad, I still want to dance." I murmur slowly.

"I can't believe this! I lost in dancing!" Amy screams out loud.

"What?" I get confused.

"It is true. You're the one losing from the start, Amy." Mari says calmly.

I see her suddenly dashes to the mansion. I am at loose of words. I blame myself of being selfish.

_Sieghart's POV_

"What a great performance!" I congratulate Sion.

But I see her head is facing ground, not showing a winner face. Maybe she feels bad from beating Amy.

"Don't worry; she will be back to her cheerful attitude fast." I try to comfort her.

"But, this means I have stolen her lover." Sion responds.

_Jin's POV_

She feels bad for Amy because of me, I say to myself in my mind. But I didn't even agree with the idea to make me a prize. I must comfort her.

"SIon, it is true you're the winner, but I am not the prize you know." I say, trying to comfort her.

"Hey! Don't run from your responsibility!" Elesis shouts.

"Yeah." Sieghart, Dio, and Ryan say in unison.

"Urgh… Who has said that I am the prize in the first place," I complain.

The others, except Sion stare at Sieghart. He is just whistling, knowing he is at fault. I come to his side closer enough to beat him and I give him some good beatings. He is not guarding himself or even counter-attacking me.

"Serve you right, old man!" Elesis says while laughing.

"Just shut up Red!" Sieghart shouts with a low tone, because of my beatings.

_Sion's POV_

I see Sieghart got some beatings from Jin. I can see he run to the mansion, maybe he wants to calm his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>?'s POV<em>

_Just keep dancing my sister and keep him accompany. He is my brother that soon will meet me with you as his partner. Keep close to him until I gained all he has._

_Third Person View_

That was a voice that couldn't be heard by everyone. A mysterious voice sounded dangerous. Let's just that voice slid by and continue to Sion and the chasers. Jin had successfully calm Amy and Knight Master came by when they had finished breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

I see Knight Master come to the mansion and announce something.

"Sion's test will be held tomorrow at Training Ground, I hope you're ready." she says.

"A test?" I ask.

"The one who wants join us will be tested first." Elesis says.

"Elesis is right. Grand Chase not just established by recruiting peoples randomly like a common military organization." Knight Master says.

"They who want to join must have some criteria. One of them is power and ability to survive." she continues.

"A test…" I say, thinking about it.

"That's all I will say for now. I'll see you tomorrow." she says and goes back to the castle.

* * *

><p>omnious: Short chapter…<p>

Sion: Yeah, short one…

omnious: I have no more idea for this chapter.

SIon: Just end it.

omnious: I want to add missing details about you; it got deleted.

Sion: Please do. The readers don't know exactly how I look.

omnious: Well, a pair of brown eyes and white hair color. It got deleted from the 1st chapter.

Sion: Oh well. When will my profile posted?

omnious: Don't know. I only create you as Shion from Xenosaga and Jin's past flashed in my mind. I have no clear idea for you.

Sion: Just think it from now. I must battle for the test, so I need some skills.

omnious: Who will test you? Please visit my profile and do my poll and R&R.


	5. A Fail Burning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grand Chase; I only own my OC and this story.

Sion: My author not here, he only gives me the banner above. I don't know why. But it seems like I must battle one of the chaser now…

Chapter 5: A Fail Burning

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

I was at The Ruins of Silver Knights back then. Jin saw me and told me to go with him to meet his friends. They were there because of my daily training on The Whispering Woods that created some creepy voices of dead monsters. After a little explanation, I was with them to Serdin where I am now. We reported to The Queen of Serdin first then came to this place, Grand Chase Mansion. This morning, I created some ruckuses that I feel sorry now. First, I danced in Trial Forest that was called the monsters surrounding me and I screamed in panic. Master Sieghart hurried to save me and got mad because I lied to him. The next one was the reason why I was dancing there, a stage with Amy as the star. Not that stage that caused ruckus. But after I was dancing there, Amy suddenly challenge me with Jin as the prize; though it was Master Sieghart's idea or rather… joke. I meant to be the loser, but Jin unknowingly forced me to win the competition. He called me by my title of The Twilight of Silver Land and I won't lie down on my title. I was dancing seriously with all of my senses which I like it the most until I forgot that I was in contest. A moment later, I was feeling a deep sorry for Amy. Then Knight Master came by after breakfast and told me about a test battle tomorrow.

Now I think about how I should be battling. I haven't had any practice battles past these years.

"I want to join them, but I don't know what to do. I hope my practice partner is not Jin." I say for myself.

Knight Master has already got back to Serdin Castle or that is what I heard. I see Sieghart and Elesis go to some kind of room. I take a peek on that room and find out that this room is Training Room.

"Hi Sion, what are you doing here?" Ronan says, surprises me.

"Oh hi, Ronan; I am only curious about this room." I reply.

"Oh right, you haven't been toured here. Let me give you a tour of this mansion." Ronan says, smiling.

"O-okay, if you insist." I reply him, stammer a little.

And he gives me a tour. I can see everyone's rooms, garden where Lire, Ryan, Amy, and Ley are there, The Lounge where I can see Zero and sleeping Dio, laboratory where Mari should be in there, storeroom which full of weird items that Ronan says they are Mari's products, armory where I can see lots of weapons and armors, library where Arme and Lass sit surrounded by books, and many more places before we come back at the place we start, Training Rooms, he tells me that this mansion has several Training Rooms and each member is free to use.

"Thank you for your tour. I have a lot of fun." I say my gratitude.

"Not a problem. Soon you will be one of us. I didn't think you as stranger from the start." he says.

"Still… thank you." I say it again bow by body to him.

"Don't be like that. We are friend already. Oh, I must get going now. Bye." he says and go away.

"Bye." I reply him.

I see at the Training Rooms and decide to have a practice in one of those rooms. But I accidentally bump into someone, it is Jin. I am embarrassed to bump into him.

"Sorry Jin." I say quickly.

"Not a problem. You want to practice right?" Jin asks me.

"You're right." I answer.

"You can use this room. I have already finished using it." Jin says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say and quickly go inside.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

Although I said that I had finished using the room, I am not saying that I will go out or rather not watching her training. But it looks like she doesn't mind me. So I just watch her. I see her using lots of moves and Burning Skills same as me but, not a single of her Sp. Skills are used. This keeps me curious, but I can't tell her about tips of Burning and force her to use her Sp. Skills because I'll be the one who test her.

'I won't let anyone especially Sieghart face her. I'll be the one who test her.' I deepen my assurance.

Not because I have a feeling for her, but I want to test her as my fellow from Silver Knight.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

I train myself most of basic movements and Burning Skills. But I am not using my Sp. Skills even just once. It is not because Jin is watching me, but because I develop so tiring Sp. Skills. I don't have great power like the other Silver Knights. My friends also told me to develop my own skills back then. I finish my training after I feel my arm got numb a little because of wrong move. I massage my arm and go out from the Training Room. I see at Jin.

"I hope I can join Grand Chase." I tell him.

"Don't worry, you'll join us soon." Jin says, encourages me.

The rest of the day is just plain. Grand Chasers are not too active this day or that is what I think. I go out to the market myself to search some clothing and snacks. But then I stumble on a big man. It seems like he is angry and doesn't even forgive me after I say sorry. That man forces me to go into allay and I can see 3 more people are ready there. One of them is the one who tailing me as soon as I get into the market.

"You have planned this at the start, haven't you?" I state.

"Hehehe, don't complain. Soon you will feel 'heaven'." one of them says.

"Right, don't even think of fight back. You have already outnumbered." the other says.

"Too much chit chat, let's begin the party!" the big man tells the other.

"YEAH!" three of them remark in unison.

They slowly come towards me. The three are in front of me and the big one is behind me. I can see their mouths full of their saliva and this situation make me mad.

"You are filthy humans! I won't ever forgave you even before you do you trash party!" I shout to them, but they keep coming closer with big smile and even a chuckle.

'They look down on me. I hope I am not killing them.' I say in my mind, closing my eye to keep my calm.

I can sense they jump to me and ready to eat their fish, like I am a weak girl. I clench my fists and dash back to the big one giving him elbow attack that send him flying backwards. Then I stare at the other three which still in the middle of the air and change their expression to fear. I rush to them and give them one punch each o their stomach. They hit the wall and I come closer to them to make sure they are not dead.

"Good think you are still alive. I don't like to kill people." I say but I know they can't hear because they have already passed out. Then, I walk away from that alley, but that big guy's body gives me a little difficulty to go out.

After reaching the door of that alley, I can see Serdin Knights ready themselves.

"Eh? What is this?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh My God! You're safe! We called Serdin Knights to help you and arrest that man." a woman from grocery store tells me.

"Oh, you mean those filthy humans? They are unconscious deep inside, at the end of this alley. Ah right, be careful of the big one, because he block the way." I say.

I continue my shopping as if I haven't had that event. But there are 2 more groups do the same thing and ended with the same thing also. 'Why did people keep on looking down on me?' I ask myself. And after finished shopping, I go back to Grand Chase mansion while beating the other group. 'Weird… Why are they keeping on going to me?' I think.

I arrive at the mansion at dusk. I hurried to place my belongings to my room. As soon as I go out, I smell good smell, it is foods' stenches and soon enough I hear Amy's voice that telling everyone that the foods are ready.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

"The dinner is ready!" I shout so loud so the entire mansion can hear my voice.

I see Elesis come first then followed by Ronan, Master Sieghart, Dio, Ley, Ryan, Lire, Lass, Jin, Sion, Zero, and Mari. Arme is in the kitchen and we prepared the food for the entire team. We eat the food happily, especially Lass when Arme give him his favorite Cherry Pie. Elesis eats so quick and trying to steal Lass Cherry Pie ever again and get staked at the wall again. Does she never learn from her experiences?

"We will have a meeting for a moment." Elesis state while still hanged.

"Wait! Sion, could you go first?" Lire asks her.

"Yeah, you should go first." I tell her harshly.

"… Okay. See you later. I'll be at Training Room 4 if you seek for me." Sion says and she goes out.

"What's with that tone Amy!" Jin protests me.

"…" I can't answer him that I am jealous of her.

I hear everyone debate about who will test Sion. Until Lass declare that the one who got the longest stick will test Sion. He has prepared the sticks on a place which its surrounding covered with paper. No one can see how long the stick. We can only see them from its upper, but it looks like the same from there. We take those sticks one each and one with another.

"Argh! I got the shortest!" Elesis screamed.

"Serve you right!" I say, but my stick not the longest though.

There are 4 sticks left that are longer than the rest. They are Mari's, Master Sieghart's, Jin's and Zero's. They compare them and decided that Master Sieghart got the longest. But Jin finds it he is cheating. With his quick speed, when the others blink their eyes, he cut the other sticks. Jin protests and disqualifies him from the take. Now there are three more and Jin's is the longest.

"Phew…" Jin relieved.

"So it is decided that Jin will test Sion in test battle." Elesis announces.

* * *

><p><em>Third Persoon View<em>

Soon, they slept in peace. But Sion was still not sleeping. She was at the roof staring at the sky. It looked like she really liked the stars. 'Soon… I'll get my complete body…' a weird voice could be heard by her, but Sion was not responded to it. It looked like she was lost in her thought. As the time passed, she fell asleep on the roof.

The following day, Grand Chase had been prepared to go to Serdin Castle where Sion's test battle held. But they couldn't find the tested one.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis's POV<em>

"Where is Sion?" is the first thing I say before departing.

"I saw her on the roof." old man says.

"What she do there? The time is almost come." I say as I dash towards the roof.

I run as fast as I can and find her asleep on the roof. 'What the hell is she thinking?' I scream in my mind.

"Wake up you sleepy head!" I shout as I smack her head.

"Ouch! What? Morning already?" Sion says as she is waking up.

"Not just the morning is coming up, your test also!" I tell her.

"What! I must hurry!" she says and jumps down from the roof.

I get a shock and hurry to come down to meet the others.

"Is she alright?" I ask while panting.

"We are also shocked, but she is in good health." Ronan says.

"Okay, let's go!" I lead them.

We walk to Serdin Castle and go inside the Training Ground where the test will be held.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

I follow Grand Chase to Training Ground where my test will be held. I can see a large ground arena. Maybe it fits for 500 or so people.

"Sion, come to the arena!" Knight Master calls me and I follow her instruction.

"Now your test battle will begin. And for your tester…" she continues and got cut.

"I'll test you!" Jin says while running to the arena.

I give him an unbelieving look on him.

"Don't just stay in there. I am not going easy on you." Jin says as he is readying his knuckles.

"I just hope I won't face you, but it seems the thing not in my favor." I tell him as I am readying my knuckles also.

"I'll be the referee. Let the battle begin!" Knight Master instructs.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person View<em>

They rushed to each other and exchanging blows on the middle of Training Ground. Punches, kicks, even Burning Skills were used. Jin knew this will not be an easy battle so he used a feint. He ran at Sion and evaded her punch with a roll to her back then he attacked her with Hurricane. Sion responded to that attack with a dodge roll that Jin had used so she was safe from Jin. The chasers held their breathe a little and relieved after seeing Sion was safe.

"You're truly are good." Sion complained.

"Same goes for you." Jin replied.

They took a breath a little and gather Burning. They jumped at each other using Hanuman and resulted in a draw. They fell to the ground, rolled back and released Chi Wave that collided between them, pushed them away from the collided place. They were panting, indicating that they are already exhausted. Sion's pant was harder than Jin's.

* * *

><p><em>Jin's POV<em>

'I knew that she has the same moves as me. But, to be able to keep up with me until like this, just too great. I'll try this, Burning Mode!' I think.

I go into Burning Mode and attacked her. I see her not going into her Burning, but she can defend herself from my attacks.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

This is bad; Jin has gone into Burning Mode. I can defend myself, but I am pushed by his power. Is this the power of Burning Mode? I should try it. I hope I can complete it now.

"Let's try this!" I say, jump away from Jin and gather my Burning trying to go into Burning Mode. But, my Burning suddenly disappeared as I gather it halfway. I try it again but still the same. I can't go into Burning Mode like before. "Damn this!"

I run to Jin as if I want to commit suicide, and used my first Sp. Skill, "Chi Blast!" I do a 7-hit combo and release a focused Chi Wave. But surely my attempts fail to hit Jin. So I just continue to use my second Sp. Skill, "Fallen Petal Dance" this skill, I do a 12 hit combo hitting from upper part to lower part like dancing and finish it with Hurricane without Burning. It hit Jin several time, but its finisher not hit him. He continues to evade and jumps backwards gathering his Burning again.

'Oh no, he meant to finish this with his Burning Sp. attack.' I think and rush to him, prepared to get hit by his skill. All or nothing, I use my last skill, "Thousands Blooming Fists!" to attack him 40 times that I miscalculate the distance so I hit empty space and deliver a Big Chi Wave to him. But Jin has readied his skill and his skill swallows my Chi Wave then he throws his concentrated Burning Chi Wave to me, "Burning Fist of 10.000 Hells" he shouts and knocks me down.

"That's enough!" Knight Master says, "The winner is Jin!" she announces.

"Damn!" is all that I say, my tears fall from my eyes, but Jin comes to me offering his hand to me and I take that hand to stand. He smiles and says, "Congratulation." I am shocked with what he has said and I am clearing my ears with my finger so I can hear clearer. He sees me and says once again, "Congratulation, you have been accepted." "Huh? I am lost right?" I say disbelieved.

"This test battle is not to be winning, but to see each recruits power and compatibility." Knight Master says.

"It is just to test my power?" I ask again, still confused.

"Right; and you have passed it." Knight Master said.

* * *

><p>omnious: Whew… DAMN!<p>

Sion: Errr… What is it?

omnious: I came late T.T

Sion: …

note:

Sion's attacks are just as the same as Jin's Fighter. But she can't go into Burning Mode.

Her skills are:

-Chi Blast: 7 hits combo followed with concentrated Chi Wave.

-Fallen Petal Dance: 'Dance' attack of 12 hits from upper to lower part followed by Hurricane (not with burning).

-Thousands Blooming Fists: 40 hits combo followed with Big Chi Wave.

Her skill just multiple attacks to cover her lack of power. Of course her hands, legs, and body felt torn apart after being on par with Jin.


	6. Path to Twilight 1

omnious: At last!

Sion: What is it?

omnious: I found who will continue you.

Sion: WHAT! *shock*

omnious: Kidding, I found your complete name.

Sion: *hit omnious* I almost have a heart attack! So, what is it?

omnious: Ouch… You're Sion Starlight.

Sion: … Seems like Amy's last job, Starlet…

omnious: Oh, c'mon. I can't give you another name since the translation of your last name not match.

Sion: Whatever just continue with the story!

omnious: I hope this one is good, since I got blocked…

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Path to Twilight (part 1)<p>

_Sion's POV_

I wonder how I got into Grand Chase. I remember that I was found by Jin at Ruins of Silver Knight. There, I was being introduced to his friends, Grand Chase. I followed them to go back to Serdin Castle and met with the rest of their members, which was shocking me. They were Demons. I readied myself to attack them, but Jin explained to me why I shouldn't do it. Next, I was being tested in a battle. My opponent was my own fellow Silver Knight, Jin himself. I felt so happy yet also sad. I don't want to hurt my friends, but I was happy to be able to face my own kind as battling is the highest honor of Silver Knights. The battle was hard and I lost. I thought I won't be able to be with him anymore, but the reality is different. I am here right now as a member of Grand Chase. I am able to be with him bellow the same roof. I am very very happy right now. Eh, am I having a crush at him? The last time I saw his eyes, I felt like my head erupted. My chest was like it wanted to burst out. My power seemed leeched away. I don't know why. Right now, I am trying to focus to train my burning. I want to be able to use Burning Mode so I can help Grand Chase.

"What should I do now?" I asked to myself when arriving at Training Room. Here are a lot of training gadgets. I wonder if I should choose of these. "Ah, forget it! I want to learn how to master Burning Mode. Not to train physically." I muttered and I walk to the center of this room. I focus myself in gathering burning and keep on to my limit. Then I am going to explode it. As soon as I let loose of my burning, my energy seeped out and I kneel to floor, panting. "I don't know why… But every time I was near Burning Mode, my energy always goes away." I am angry at myself. I am about to hit myself, but someone stops my hand from moving.

"You shouldn't do it. You won't get anything by torturing your body." I hear a sympathetic boy voice. I see at the source and I find him, the only remnant of my fellow, Jin. "Oh, it is just you, Jin…" I am happy, but my voice is not following my feeling. My voice is that like I don't want to see him. I don't know why, but I did it.

"Did something matter?" he asks me.

"No, don't mind me." I face the opposite direction.

"It is obviously you're facing a problem. I know from what you do. You're a bad liar you know." he teases me. I know that, but I don't want him to know. He continues, "Is it about Burning Mode?" I stare at him unconsciously. It seems like my body reacts to say 'yes' at him. "So that's your problem. Let me help you." Jin helps me stand and he walks several steps from me. He collects burning and goes into Burning Mode.

"You see? Now try it." Jin says with smile on his face.

"… o-okay," I reply him. I try what he did, but still fail. I don't know why. Am I not enough for being a Silver Knight? AM I? I feel depressed as I think like that. I kneel on the floor once again. My tear nearly slips by which I cover with my both hands. Jin comes near me. He pats my shoulder to ease my feeling. I know he is worrying me, but now… I can't let my uneasiness down. I can't help to think that I am not a Silver Knight in the first place. I am only a good The Twilight of Silver Land not as a fighter. "I… I… I can't… I…" I let shaky words out from my lips.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Jin tells me. He grabs my shoulders now. Maybe he stares at me like he sees a patient with mental disorder.

_Jin's POV_

She starts to tremble. Her body is now trembled. I am trying my best to calm her. Her hands are down seems like they lost their power. I can see her eyes are blank. This is bad. I must get her back to her sense fast. "Sion! Do you plan to throw away your title as The Twilight of Silver Land!" I shout to her. I see her eyes slowly come back to normal. "If you really are The Twilight of Silver Land, show your spirit to me!" I push her with words more. I can see that I am succeeded to bring her back to her sense. "Alright I'll show you!" she shouts as the mark of the critical phase has been passed. I let loose my breath as a symbol of relieve.

I see she is standing and she tries to get into Burning Mode again. She fails, but now she is not sulking like before. She tries it again and fails again, continues until she rests herself. I come to near her. She sits on the center and I sit near her. "Don't push yourself too hard. You'll faint if you keep forcing yourself like this." I tell her. "I know, but I don't want to drag you and the others down." she answers me. "Slow down, Knight Master knows your situation. She won't give you any mission right away." I say to calm her. "Eh? No missions?" she replies me spontaneous.

I almost chuckle because of her cute reaction. Oops she sees me holding my mouth. She pouts now. "Haha… sorry, can't hold my laugh." I say. "Don't worry, I like to see you smiling and laughing better than your worrying face." she says, seeing at me. She folds her legs, hugs them with her hands and placed her head at her knees. Such a cute attitude, I can't let my eyes away from her.

_Sion's POV_

"Wha-why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him. I blush but I look at his eyes. I can't stop. I feel I see something on his eyes. I see his golden yellow eyes are reflecting my reflection, like a mirror. My heart beats faster. I don't want this situation to end so fast. I want to see him like this also I want him to see me more.

"Hey, Jin…" I call him and continue, "What am I to you?" I see Jin is shocked by my question. I also feel my question is out of my will. It came out from nowhere. I blush madly and tell him, "Forget it. I don't know why I asked like that." It seems Jin takes my question seriously. I know because after I hide my head then look at him again, I see him closing his eyes and folding his hands in front of his chest.

_Jin's POV_

She asks me what she is to me… What is the meaning of this? I think so hard until I can't hear her next statement. Then I try to answer it, "You're my precious friend." She seems glad hearing that and continues to ask another weird question. "What factors that make me important to you?" she asks while slide herself near me. I can see her eyes directly. Our face just separated by 5 cm gap. I blush, I throw my face away, and I answer, "You're beautiful, strong, kind…" I pause for a moment and take a glance at her. She is smiling. I blush even more. "And…"

_Sion's POV_

"… What do you think of me as Silver Knight?" I ask him my final question. I am waiting for his answer, but he gives me a sorrowful looks. "Am I not good for being a Silver Knight?" I press him with a question. I say it with a hint of frustration. "No… not like that, it is just…" he can't answer it clearly. I know that I don't have enough physical power. I know that I can't go into Burning Mode. I KNOW THAT I AM A FAILURE!

_Jin's POV_

Uh oh… I make her cry. I don't know why I did feel sorrow toward her. Now I must calm her. I hope I can…

* * *

><p>omnious: Okay, cut here!<p>

Sion: What's the meaning of this!

omnious: I want to update at Lunar New Year's day. I want to say, Happy Lunar New Year!

Sion: *pouting* Just because of that…

omnious: Whatever!


	7. Path to Twilight 2

omnious: Hi, sorry for the past chapter. It is unfinished _

Sion: It is good that you got some good responses. *sigh*

omnious: Yeah, at least I can say it.

Sion: Good for you.

omnious: Anyway, let's start the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Path to Twilight (part 2)<p>

_Jin's POV_

She, I mean Sion, is crying. I feel bad for her. I don't know why I showed sorrowful face when she was asking me about her as Silver Knight. If I try to think once more, I remembered about my fallen comrades back then, also about Victor, that traitor. Unconsciously I showed a sorrowful look. Maybe this is what caused her to misunderstand. I must fix this mater. Before I have any chance to speak, I hear her whining.

"I am a failure..." she says, still crying. I must say something fast. "No! You're a good person!" I tell her.

"I am weak..." she continues.

"You're strong!" I say.

"I am not good as Silver Knight!" she shouts and cries louder. It gets me flinch for a moment then I sigh. I pat her head and tell her, "Sorry, this is all my fault."

Her cries lower a little and she looks at me with her teary eyes. "My sorrow was not for you, it was because I remembered about our fallen comrades." I explain and her eyes widens. It seems she has stopped crying. I remove my hand from her head.

_Sion's POV_

Jin is a good person. He helps me to calm my frustration. I am now in shame for misunderstood his action. I must be the one who understand his feeling better than anyone else, but I only see at myself, not looking at his feeling.

"But I can't go into Burning Mode." I say.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not coming with Burning Mode in the first place." Jin tells me.

"What do you mean? How do you get it?" I ask him.

Then he tells me how he got into Silver Knight with happy face. We sit at the corner of Training Room, enjoying ourselves there while Jin continues his story. He says that he got to feel his burning spirit to let him go into Burning Mode. After that, he continues to the time when Silver Knights were being destroyed; the time when he joined Grand Chase and punished Victor for betraying Silver Knights.

"That's all of my story. If you want to know more, you can always ask me or the others." Jin says ending his story.

"I guess this is my turn to tell you, huh?" I respond him.

Jin nods and tells me, "I want to know about you, but I won't force you to tell me."

I feel shy hearing him that he wants to know about me more. Maybe I'm blushing right now. But I want to tell him anyway.

"It's alright. I want you to know. To compare why I can't go into Burning Mode" I tell him. "Let's see..." I start to bring up my past to him. A long short story. "... And that's why I survive until now."

Jin seems to put all of his attention when hearing my story. He even hums and laughs. At the end of the story, his face turns into sorrowful one. I know why. It is because the last part is about Silver Knights' destruction.

"I don't hear anything weird that resulting you can't go into Burning Mode." Jin states to me.

"Maybe it was because I don't feel burning spirit to begin with." I say. I feel depressed and continue, "It seems Burning Mode is not suitable with me."

"Maybe, but I can guarantee that you have another power inside you." he says clearly. I'm happy to hear that, but I'm still not too sure about that.

"Why are you so reassured about that?" I ask to him with confusion look. I see at his eyes which are full of confident.

"Because I had tested you before so I know your capability as well as your power which is still asleep." he explains to me as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I feel that I get a new hope from him. I don't know that I have any power inside me. But he makes me believe that I have something other than loneliness and sorrow. I don't know what it is, but that gives me hope. Without realizing, there are some light surrounding me. Jin seems to know something and he smiles.

"See, you have another power. Not burning, but it is like twinkling stars. From now on, let's name it like your title, twilight." he suggests me. I nod in agreement.

I try to go into Burning, no, my own Mode and success. I am very happy. Quickly I try to hit a gadget which in result destroying it. My power is multiplied by several times.

_Jin's POV_

I can see her power is multiplied and become more powerful than me, although it is still not enough to be compared with my Burning Mode.

"That is great." I give her compliment.

"Thank you, this is because of you." Sion replies.

From now on, she trains to get better at her new power which we call it Twilight Mode. She also asks me to help her developing her Twilight Special Skills.

* * *

><p>omnious: This is the real end of this chapter.<p>

Sion: Dumb.

omnious: It is better than not continuing your story.

Sion: Ergh, you are right… Review if you would.


	8. The First Mission

omnious: Hahahaha… *got stressed*

Sion: Readers… please bear with him… something has troubling him for these past few days…

omnious: Stop talking and DO YOUR JOB!

Sion: *shiver* Y-yes sir…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The First Mission<p>

_Amy's POV_

I haven't seen my lovely Jin for a week. I wonder where he has been. I hope noting bad happened to him. I walk through the corridor which leads to Training Rooms. I peek there, one by one, hoping that I would find him. I see him on the third door I peeked. I am about to jump to him, but… what am I seeing right now? 'Sion and Jin are hugging!? No way!' I shout out loud inside my mind. I don't expect their relation goes that far already! Then I decide to overhear them.

"You must be careful next time." Jin says to her. He pats her head before releasing her. His action makes me jealous a bit. I mean, he ever did that to me, but to think he will pat another girl's head also… "Stop treating me like a child, won't you?" Sion replies. I feel joy hearing that. I think she said that so Jin wouldn't ever did that again. But, the reality is really shocking. Jin… kisses her!?

I am shocked and running from the location. I feel my tears, not my fake tears, are running down from my cheeks. I run fast and faster until I feel my legs have no power anymore. I sit on a bench at the garden. I think, everyone who saw me thought that I was in my act. I don't care anymore.

"Jin! You are idiot!" I shout as loud as I can. Of course I am not using my Cleo. It will embarrass me to the depth of hell if I did shout like that. I sit there in silent to sort of my feeling. I also hope that what I have seen are all illusions. Just then, I hear Knight Master asking from this garden's door, "Amy, did you see Sion?" I won't care if she wants to see Sion, but if there is something important for her… I won't let her have it, so I reply, "I don't know where she is."

Knight Master turns back, readying to go. But she mutters, "I have a mission for her, but I can't find her anywhere." before she goes away. I hear it and think, 'If she is sent to a mission and Jin is not sent on the same mission then I can ask Jin anything I want to know as well as exploiting him.' After that, I go to Knight Master's side and tell her, "I think I see her going to Training Room." "But, you have said that you didn't know where she was." "Sorry~ I have just remembered the last time I see her. Hehehe~" I smile and laugh. I drag Knight Master to meet that little disaster.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV (at the same time when Amy saw her)<em>

I practice my skills, the basic ones, the special ones, and my uncompleted Twilight Skills. Jin is watching me. He also tells me how to improve my basic movements. Oh, I am so grateful that I met him. Am I fallen to him? I don't think so. I know that my happy feeling is because he is one of the Silver Knight.

"Okay, that's all for basic skills. You have improved quickly, maybe even faster than me." Jin gives his compliment to me. I blush a little and reply him, "That's not true. You are too modest. Back then, I was the slowest one in my group." I shake my head then continue, "This achievement proves that you are a great teacher, maybe if Silver Knight was still here, you might become the great teacher."

Jin only smiles a little. He goes to one of the training gadget and trains himself. I sit on the floor and see him training. He is so full of power and determination. His punches and kicks are not waves even a single hit. They are connected as if they are one attack. So swift, so strong, and so beautiful to the point I envy his ability.

'I won't be able to surpass him if I am too lax like this.' I warn myself. I stand from my place and ready my stance. I see at him and try to copy his movements, punches and kicks. I can feel my movement become better and my attacks deal more power. Just then, while I am trying to copy his Hanuman which I forgot that this move is his burning move, I lost my balance after the very first aerial kick. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain. I wait and wait… but the pain has yet to come. What I am feeling is my arms are warm. I open my eyes and I see Jin's face in front of mine just several inches. I am about to freak out, but he tells me, "You must be careful next time." and calm me with a pat on my head. He releases me after that. 'Did he pat my head because I am shorter than him!?' I am about to explode while thinking like that. I glare at him and exclaim, "Stop treating me like a child, won't you?"

_Jin's POV_

'Huh? She must misunderstand about something.' I think after hearing her statement. Then I collar my arm and wisp her, "I am your master right? And I pat you because I like cute disciple." I tease her. My head and her head are so close. Someone might think that we are kissing. Then I let her loose and continue my training. I peek at her and see her still glaring at me, or it is sharper than before…

For no reason, I flinch a little (a/n: The time when Amy shouted at him). My fist goes lowered from the target, my body can't be stopped, and my face rams the pole I supposed to hit. "Ouch!" I scream in pain. Sion goes to my side with worried face. She asks, "Are you alright?" "Of course." I reply. "This is not like you." "I know." She meant to dispel my pain with her hand, but Knight Master comes and calls her.

* * *

><p><em>Sion's POV<em>

"Sion," I hear someone is calling my name, so I see the origin of the voice and find Knight Master with Amy there. "I have a mission for you." She continues while approaching me. I stand up and help Jin to wake from the floor. "What is my mission?" I ask her casually. "Follow me for the details." Knight Master tells me and I follow her for the details. I think there are only Jin and Amy in that room now.

In a room where I got introduced to Grand Chase, she tells me everything I need to know. First, the location is no where far from here, Orc Temple if I remember it right. Then one of the Grand Chase's members will help me. My mission there is to survey the location and take care of the problem that will arise, if any. I wonder who will be my comrade for this mission.

"Do you call me, Knight Master?" a female voice can be heard from the door after a knock. An elf comes in. She is Grand Chase's archer, Lire. 'Is she the one I will go with?' I ask in my mind.

"Yes, Lire." Knight Master answers her question. Then she stares at her and directs her eyes to me. Lire looks confused a little, but it seems she understood what she should do. She takes Knight Master's note, read it, and nods. I don't know what is written in there, but I sense something weird. I tried to read that note before, but Knight Master didn't let me to do it.

"Sion, we'll go to Orc Temple two hours later. Please prepare yourself first." Lire states. I blink my eyes before nodding.

For two hours of waiting… I meet Jin so I can train more, but Amy has been with Jin. I don't want to disturb them, so I go to the next Training Room. I practice Twilight Mode to extend its' duration. I practiced for one hour and rest my body for the next hour. I go to Meeting Room and see Lire. "I am ready now." I tell her. She nods and leads me to a weird device.

"This is Mari's invention, a portal to go anywhere with the same portal installed. We'll go to Orc Temple through this portal." Lire explains to me. She steps inside and I follow her. Then we are teleported to Orc Temple.

* * *

><p><em>Amy's POV<em>

I go to Jin's side as soon as Knight Master take away the disturbing one. I glare at him to the point he would pee on his pants, I think.

"What have you done with her?!" I ask him harshly. I see him calmly answers, "We are training together."

"Not the training I want to know! You… YOU… YOU HUG HER, PAT HER ON HER HEAD, AND YOU K-KI-KISS HER!" I shout at him full of rage.

He drops his legs on floor, maybe because of fear. But I misjudge him once again. He folds his legs to sitting position and tries to remember the event. It takes him around 5 minutes to remember and tells me, "Oh, that. That are not hugging, but I caught her when she was tripping. Then I comforted her with a pat on head, you know, in Silver Knight, a pat from Master means that he is proud of me. And, for the last one… I don't expect you to see us like that, hahaha…" He tries to play dumb. I raise my light saber, ready to hit him.

Jin quickly continues, "Calm down! I only give her some tips by whispering." and I lower my saber. I hug him, "Sorry to ever doubt you…" sniveling on his chest. He pats me and tells me, "I will never love anyone beside than you."

My heart is full of joy right now. We talk randomly to fill our time together. He bounds to tell me about how Silver Land used to be, before Victor rampage the place. I enjoy his story without realizing that his attention has been switched to Sion.

* * *

><p>omnious: YEAH!<p>

Sion: Stop it please… gulp this medicine! *pass a pill from a bottle of medicine*

omnious: *gulp the medicine that Sion gave then fall asleep*

Jin: … What did you give him?

Sion: *see at the bottle* I can't read it… I hope he won't die on me.

Jin: *sweat drop*

Sion: Anyway, review please!

Jin: Please review.

Amy: DON'T REVIEW!

Sion and Jin sweat drop


	9. The Potential

omnious: I don't know what should I say...

Sion: Well, you have been absent for months.

omnious: *sigh* Withouth futher ado, here is the chapter. Sorry if it is not good.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Potential<p>

There was a survivor of the Silver Knight beside Jin. She was found on The Ruins of Silver Knights. Her name was Sion. She followed Grand Chase to Serdin and being tested whether she would fit in Grand Chase. The result was favorable. She was in Grand Chase together with Jin, one of her kind. Training together with him was like being back at her past, the time of Silver Knight-age. She was then sent for a mission together with Lire, The Archer of Grand Chase. How is the mission? And what will happen? Let's begin!

_Sion's POV_

I am told to do recon and fix any problem arise at Orc Temple. I am with Lire, the elven archer of Grand Chase. We got to the designed place in a blink of eye with someone called Mari's portal. I don't see the temple, only mountainous area. In any case, I should be on alert.

'Why this Mari person didn't set the portal near the temple anyway?' I think. I mean, it will be less time-consuming if we were directly reach the temple.

Lire gives me a signal to follow her. I nod as the response. She looks so cautious. She looks ahead and it seems she finds what she is looking for. At a moment, she quickly jumps while readying her bow, taking an arrow and sets it on her bow. She does some maneuvers here and there which I quickly try to follow. She is fast. It seems like she already knew this place for so long. While I am trying to follow her, something trips me and makes me fall flat on the ground.

"Ouch!" I let out a voice, singing my pain. Then I look forward, searching for Lire. "Oh great… Where has she gone?" Right, I can't find her in front of me. I survey my surroundings, but no sign of her anywhere. Only mountains are here, no trace of her or the temple. "Ugh… What should I do now?" I am panic for a moment. Suddenly I feel several energies gathered on my right, not too far from me, after I calmed myself. I move to near a rock and see what is happening.

* * *

><p>'A lot of Orcs gathered? What are they doing? I should go nearer to them first.' I think when I see a lot of Orcs at structured rocks or maybe this is the temple. I sneak from one rock to another rock. I manage to get nearer so I can see them clearly. But, something bothers me. I feel like someone watching me from different direction. When I try to look for the source, the feeling disappears, as if it was just my imagination. 'Well, whatever… I should focus on my mission for now.'<p>

I see some stronger Orcs raise a plate that is enough for me to sleep at. On that plate, I can see… "What the hell! Is that a human child?" In surprise, I shout accidentally. I even let myself being seen by the Orcs beyond the cover. "Damn it. I have no choice then."

They are around 200 in number. The stronger ones are around 50 with hammers and stone axes. They march to my side. They seem mad. Maybe I am disturbing them in the middle of something. Well, I will not let them do anything hostile to that child anyway.

I am ready with my battle stance. I search for an opening to get through the army. Just then, an arrow flies and hit the ground in front of an Orc. It looks distracted and I find it as my chance to break through. I dash to it and give it an uppercut, sending it to the sky. I make my way by attacking nearby Orcs with my fists and kicks. I ignore the rest of them on my back. I keep on pushing forward until an axe is being thrown to me. I block it with my both hands, but as the consequences, the Orcs near me press me with their number. I keep on beating them.

"I can't stay here for so long." I talk to myself. "I got no choice then. Thousands Blooming Fists!" I use my most powerful skill. I unleash 40 punches and kicks in front of me and finish it with a big chi wave. I can see a little clearing ahead. But, it is not for long since the Orcs fill on the gap. "What should I do then… I can't move forward like this." I almost lost of hope. I keep on holding my ground. I think of a way to deal with this situation. I don't want to lose now. I will definitely save the child.

* * *

><p>In the middle of fighting, I remember one of my days at Silver Knight.<p>

'Teacher, we learn the basic of Silver Knight's martial arts, but it seems the moves only fit for one on one.' One of my subordinate stated.

'Hahaha, you noticed it. For us, it is a grave mistake to go into a swarm of enemies. However, our great teacher has found a way to deal with it.' The teacher at that time gave some compliment and responded calmly.

'Oh, I know! It is called Burning Mode, right?!' She cut the teacher's explanation.

'Burning Mode?' I think for myself. Then I remember:

'Yes, it is. Burning Mode let us to attack stronger and enable Silver Knight skill with wide area. But only several of us could achieve that.' The teacher gave out more explanation about Burning Mode.

* * *

><p>I snap from my daydreaming and realize that I make a mistake. I am trying to bring out Burning Mode, but of course I fail. I don't have what it means to use the Burning Mode. I keep on holding my enemies from every direction. 'I can't use Burning Mode. Now what should I do? Jin… Wait! I know!' I realize my only substitute for Burning Mode. Jin gave it a name Twilight Mode. 'It must be it!' I got my determination stronger and hope, the only thing that enable me to use Twilight Mode.<p>

I do a spinning kick to make those Orcs back away a little and give me space to unleash my power. I relax my body and think of my days before the Silver Knight got crushed. I fill my heart with joy and hope, enabling my chi to flow to my entire body. When I feel my body lightened, I unleash my chi and go into Twilight Mode. Similar to Burning Mode, I cover my body with surging chi, but the chi type is different. Burning looks like a flame and Twilight looks like stars in the sky.

"Let's get this done." I say full of confidence. I punch one Orc in front of me and send it flying several meters with its friends. "Wow, I don't know Twilight Mode can be this powerful." I comment myself dumbly. Then I press back the Orcs until I reach the 'Temple', facing Stronger Orcs.

"… Would you mind handing over that child to me?" I ask them. Of course they won't answer me politely. One of them swings his hammer to me. I block it with my right arm. Thanks to Twilight Mode, I don't feel too much pain. Then I continue, "Well, then. I'll just beat you all and take him back with me."

I attack them with my skills. I have trained it with Jin's directions. "Twilight Chi Blast!" I punches 4 times with small chi covering my palms and release them forward. "Next! Twilight Fallen Petal Dance!" Instead of dealing any physical hits, I make my chi spins around me violently. It deals 6 to 9 hits and I explode it. Jin told me that calming violent chi was hard and it was easier to let it explode. With 2 skills, I almost lost all of my power. But, the enemies got reduced until only 10 remains, 4 with Hammers and 6 with Axes. I can feel my Twilight Mode gets canceled too. I can't hope for more than this. I am ready to fight with all I have left.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody! That's enough!" I hear a familiar voice shouts. I see at the source and it is Lire. She is in front of the Orcs. She realizes my stare and gives out a smile.<p>

"What is all of this about?" I shout at her. I am confused here. I look at the child and shocked because the child is only a doll. So well made to the point you won't realize it is a doll until you got near it.

"Sorry, but Knight Master ordered me to keep this trial a secret. I kept my eyes on you this entire time." Lire explains to me.

"Huh? Trial? Why? For what?" I ask her with consecutively while walking to her side.

"First of all. There are several members that still don't acknowledge you. They want to see how much is your true powers." She explains more. Then she comes to an injured Orc. "Well, sorry about this. You must be in pain. But thank you for your coördination."

"No problem, it is our service toward Grand Chase. We can't say this is enough to repay that invasion." It replied with joyful face.

"So, the entire Orcs here are just acting?!" I am a little angry. I am near Lire now.

"But everything worked nicely. When I report this event, I am sure they will acknowledge you fully." She smiles.

I let out a sigh and sit on the ground. I am exhausted after using my new skills. I need to get a little rest.

"Sis, I heard that you can dance." An Orc is approaching me. "Well. Yes, I can. Want to see my dance?" I ask back and I see it and its comrade nods happily. 'I guess I don't have any choice…' I think while standing.

"This way, please." Another Orc leads me to a higher rock. It seems that they have prepared the stage.

"You owe me one for this!" I exclaim to them before starting. I could see their happiness by looking at their faces. I, we, with Lire, stay there until the sun ready to set. We get back to the mansion with the same portal.

Lire went to Knight Master to report the mission and I am going to my room to have some rest. But I am too tired to even recognize my room door. I open the door which I think that is my room's and someone shout in shock.

"Sion?!" I hear a male voice.

"Huh?" I respond bluntly.

_End of POV_

Another chaos was going to arise. Who was he and why he got shocked that much? Just wait for the next chapter.

* * *

><p>omnious: Well, then... I am rusty.<p>

Sion: What's with the end of the chapter!

omnious: That... well... bye! *run away*

Sion: Hey! Come back! Oh right. Please R&R. *chase omnious*


End file.
